


Навязчивые мысли

by Dakira



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Gen, Minor Character Death, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Элайджа создаёт свою копию, чтобы она ходила вместо него на интервью, конференции и встречи.





	Навязчивые мысли

Мысль о том, чтобы создать свою копию для «разговоров с общественностью», Элайджа считал самой странной и одновременно самой забавной в своей жизни. Почему он вообще стал рассматривать такую идею? Ну, здесь ответ был прост. Элайджа _очень_ не любил разговоры с общественностью, а на тот момент андроиды научились неплохо имитировать человеческую мимику и менять интонации голоса в зависимости от ситуации, да и в плюс этой идее можно было вписать то, что Элайджу никто толком не знал. А если тебя никто не знает, то и не сможет заподозрить подвох, когда на очередное интервью придёт андроид с твоей внешностью, голосом и необходимым знаниями.

Некоторые затруднения могло вызвать то, что андроиды были слишком _честными_ , поэтому им сразу приходилось давать неправильные ответы, не говоря о том, что они неправильные. В будущем Элайджа планировал научить андроидов такому понятию, как «ложь во благо», однако сейчас мог работать лишь с имеющимся материалом.

Элайджа потратил четыре дня на то, чтобы воссоздать свою внешность гика-затворника и записать основной набор реплик, на основе которых система имитации голоса уже будет дальше выбирать подходящие сочетания звуков и слов. Ближайшее интервью планировалось лишь через две недели, однако Элайджа так загорелся этой идеей, что даже провёл с Элайджей-младшим несколько стресс-тестов, проверяя его реакцию, корректируя некоторые мелкие детали вроде походки или наклона головы во время выслушивания вопроса и обучая, как стоит делать упор на те или иные фразы в разговоре.

Хлоя, выступившая импровизированным консультантом в этом нелёгком деле имитации себя самого, подтвердила, что сходство достигает чудовищной цифры в восемьдесят процентов и что даже пристальное изучение записей не позволяет точно сделать вывод, кто отвечает на вопросы: Элайджа или его копия.

Элайджа в тот момент чувствовал лишь радость ребёнка, совершившего шалость, совершенно не задумываясь о том, как в будущем будет смотреть на своё «прошлое» лицо.

Когда Хлоя показала ему интервью, Элайджа долго хохотал, смотря на «себя» со стороны. Элайджа-младший отвечал вежливо, убедительно, делал паузы ровно в тех местах, где нужно было сделать паузу, и красиво уходил от ответа на щекотливые вопросы — так, как Элайджа его учил.

С тех пор Элайджа не появился лично ни на одной встрече, конференции или интервью.

***

С течением времени и появлением у него в карманах совершенно не детских сумм подростковые комплексы окончательно покинули Элайджу, и на их место пришла уверенность в себе и желание что-нибудь изменить в своей внешности. Первым делом Элайджа постригся, избавившись от тяжёлого кома волос, приносившего лишь головную боль и огромные траты времени и денег на их мытьё. Он даже думал покрасить волосы, однако проведённый на Элайдже-младшем эксперимент показал, что ему подходит лишь несколько оттенков синего.

Затем Элайджа сменил стиль одежды на более свободный и в то же время максимально соответствующий текущим веяниям моды.

Долгие изнурительные тренировки принесли свои плоды, и теперь Элайджа не стеснялся ходить по дому голышом, показывая Хлое и Элайдже-младшему пресс и иногда в порывах самолюбования поигрывая бицепсами. Конечно, лофт в одном из небоскребов в центре Детройта не располагал к нудизму, и Элайджа планировал переехать в дом за городом. Воздух чище, меньше людей и больше пространства.

В какой-то момент Элайджа просто сказал себе «хочу пирсинг» и после недолгого выбора остановился на варианте с хеликсом. Проколотое ухо некоторое время ныло, но бунтарская потребность Элайджи была удовлетворена.

После таких изменений не только во внешности, но и телосложении Элайдже пришлось задуматься о том, чтобы создать нового болванчика для «разговоров с общественностью». На ближайшее время ничего не было запланировано, однако Элайджа не привык откладывать дела на потом.

На этот раз процесс создания собственной копии вышел куда более гладким, а вместо полноценного обучения и шаманских плясок с бубнами вокруг мало что понимающего андроида Элайджа просто приказал Элайдже-младшему загрузить в свою новую версию накопленные за эти несколько лет знания.

Некоторое время пришлось потратить на то, чтобы подкорректировать голосовой модуль, поскольку Элайджа-младший уже сформировал привычку использовать «молодой» тон, а Элайджа хотел, чтобы перед людьми был образ загадочного Создателя андроидов, а не незрелого ребёнка.

Сперва Элайджа планировал оставить Элайджу-младшего функционирующим в стандартном режиме — так же, как и первую Хлою. Однако если первая Хлоя даже со всеми своими изъянами казалось прекрасной, то «старый» Элайджа — нет.

И чем дольше Элайджа всматривался в черты прошлого себя, тем ярче в нём вспыхивала какая-то необъяснимая злость к этому инфантильному ублюдку, который даже не мог отстоять своё мнение на совете директоров Киберлайф. Элайджа помнил, что перед ним андроид, которого он создал из-за глупой прихоти, а не он сам в молодости, но не мог подавить в себе эти отвратительные чувства.

Он даже отослал Элайджу-младшего в загородный дом — тот самый, о котором некогда мечтал, — однако вскоре судьба заставила их вновь встретиться лицом к лицу.

Элайдже пришлось порвать с Киберлайф, потому что замшелые старики воспринимали девиацию андроидов не так, как воспринимал её Элайджа. Они считали это обычным машинным дефектом из-за избыточного накопления ошибок и хотели «лечить» таких андроидов откатом до заводских настроек или уничтожением. Элайджа ненавидел, когда его не воспринимали всерьёз, однако на тот момент он имел лишь двадцать процентов акций компании. И те — только благодаря тому, что Аманда указала его в завещании как единственного наследника.

Поэтому Элайджа просто ушёл.

Он сделал практически всё, что хотел, и основа для андроида-детектива была его последним подарком для Киберлайф. Дальше пусть они справляются как-нибудь сами.

А дома… Дома его ждало напоминание о прошлом.

Элайджа-младший (однажды бывший навеселе Элайджа назвал его своим братом) смотрел на него из того времени, которое Элайджа предпочёл бы забыть. И раз он уже покинул пост генерального директора Киберлайф, то что ему мешало разом убить двух зайцев и избавиться от мерзкого ощущения своей неполноценности?

Элайджа улыбнулся своим копиям — старой и новой — и попросил Хлою принести пистолет.

Холодный пластик оружия неприятно оттягивал руку, однако Элайджа был уверен в том, что не промахнётся. Сняв пистолет с предохранителя, Элайджа навёл дуло сначала на Элайджу-второго. Казалось, он готовился выстрелить в зеркало, настолько они, человек и андроид, были сейчас похожи.

Не сомневаться.

Элайджа нажал на курок.

Затем перевёл пистолет на Элайджу-младшего и снова улыбнулся ему. Однако улыбка быстро дрогнула и превратилась в злой оскал. Элайдже показалось, что андроид едва заметно вздрогнул и попытался уйти с линии огня, однако на самом деле он продолжал стоять на месте и спокойно смотреть на Создателя.

Покорно, как и должна смотреть машина.

— Мне жаль, — зачем-то произнёс Элайджа и второй раз нажал на курок.

Глядя на то, как оседает с дыркой во лбу он сам из прошлого, а по полу расплывается ещё одна лужа синей крови, Элайджа выронил пистолет и безвольно опустил руку. Выдохнул и отвернулся. Другая Хлоя подобрала упавшее оружие и отнесла на место.

Похоже, он только что совершил в своей жизни очередную ошибку. На душе совершенно не стало легче, и где-то в груди продолжал пульсировать комок ненависти и отвращения к самому себе.

В голове вертелась глупая мысль о том, можно ли считать подобное самоубийством. Самая странная и одновременно самая забавная в его жизни мысль.


End file.
